


The Cavern

by silentglen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglen/pseuds/silentglen
Summary: Sometimes the tentacles just want to fuck.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Pleasure Seas





	The Cavern

Eve enjoyed diving. She usually dove for shellfish to cook, hoping to one day find a pearl oyster, but she also enjoyed the underwater world that was open to her with a simple dive. Shoals of fish flashing silver in the sunlight, turtles gliding serenely past her, unremarkable but innumerable marine creatures living their lives in the grottos and sandy dunes of the sea. She and her coastal town enjoyed a peaceful life by the water thanks to the annual offerings to the Gods and to the creatures of the deeper waters, and she had no fear of harm swimming in the sunlit waters.

She swam a little further out this time towards an island she’d been meaning to visit. It wasn’t more than an outcropping of rock that she could see, but it was sizeable enough to maybe have some tide pools, and shellfish hiding in the crags underwater. She reached it easily enough, but to her surprise found that the island extended further than she had expected when seeing it from land. There was an airy cavern with a bottomless pool, the water fading from a pleasant turquoise to a deep blue, and looking inside Eve was delighted to find many small clams to bring home.

Carefully, she stepped into the water, her slip floating out around her as she balanced herself on a shallow ridge. Into her skirts went the little clams; Eve gathered her slip in one hand, clams safe and secure, then made to step out of the pool and swim back home.

Except, of course, something tugged at her ankle and she slipped back in. Taken by surprise, she lost her balance — the clams splashed back into the water — and just managed to cling to the walls of the pool, one foot still hanging onto the ridge, the other — she couldn’t see what had her ankle thanks to her slip, floating and fluttering in the water like a giant jellyfish bell. She carefully gathered her skirts again with one hand and peered into the water.

Something long and slimy had extended from the bottom of the pool and was wrapped around her ankle. What else could it be but a tentacle? But the egg festival was months away, there was no reason for them to try and capture a seedbed this early! She struggled and tried to leave, but even as the one tentacle held her firm others were extending from the deeps, and when they reached her legs she realized she wasn’t going to go free.

Eve clung to the wall as much as she could but they grabbed her legs and pulled her towards the center of the pool; she managed to keep her hands on the rock, at least, but that meant she couldn’t fight off the slimy tendrils that wrapped around her thighs and spread them open. Cold points touched at her lips, figuring out how to get inside her, the smell of her in the water drawing more of them from the deeps to burst forth and grab onto her body. She struggled as much as she could, trying to kick them off somehow, but the two tentacles wrapped around her legs were holding her securely with ease. More cold points touched her belly, then trailed upwards towards her breasts and her neck.

She jumped as the first tentacle entered her, as cold as the abyssal deeps, spreading her walls apart and diving into her as if hungering for her warmth. It writhed inside, exploring her cunt, while others milled around it, trying to enter as well. The tentacles exploring the rest of her body fondled her breasts in an almost pensive kind of way before wrapping around them as well, massaging them and stroking them and indulging in the softness of her bosom. She was covered in cold and slick tendrils now, they squeezed her tits and lapped at her clit and fought over her cunt.

Her dress still floated about her and kept her from being able to see what was in store for her body, making her yelp with surprise at each new push and fondle. When another tentacle finally managed to get into her cunt, squeezing past the one already inside, she keened from the doubled girth; as the tentacles began to pump in and out of her in tandem, settling into a rhythm, her opening began to slicken and thin glittering ribbons began to sink into the water with each thrust. And with the first moan of pleasure they burst into a frenzy, massaging her and fucking her at a breathless pace, rubbing her clit and her nipples until they strained forth impossibly erect. Her walls clung to the two tentacles that fucked her, trying to grip them and trap them inside, but the sheer amount of slick gel that ribboned from her lips kept them thrusting easily in and out despite her cunt’s best efforts.

Soon the cavern was echoing with her moans and whimpers, and when she let go of the rock to fondle her breasts her wrists were snatched backwards and pinned. Her breasts bounced freely now and she could see the tentacles moving under her slip, peeking occasionally through the collar. Eve floated in the water, held aloft by the tentacles around her legs, helpless as they explored her body for fucking. Her cunt would be stretched and widened to accommodate their biggest cocks; her breasts would be milked to feed their young…

But suddenly the tentacles withdrew from her body, leaving her gaping and trailing slick juices into the water. Eve tried to look down past her billowing dress but gasped as a tentacle exited the water, clamped a clear sac over her face, and they pulled her under.

She struggled and screamed, panicking as she was whisked through a complex underwater maze. But soon she realized that the sac was allowing her to breathe underwater, however poorly, and as this calmed her somewhat she felt the water lightening around her as sunlight filtered through from above once more.

A splash echoed in the cavern as she burst from the water, held aloft and placed gently on smooth stone. Eve gasped for breath as they took the sac away, panting with her eyes closed, then looking around as she caught her breath. It was a small chamber, smaller than the cavern she had started from, and she was on a little island of rock which had been worn round and smooth, like a dome, one side sloping a little more than the other. There were deep fissures in the walls and sunlight streamed through them, illuminating the room with an afternoon glow.

She wrung out her slip as she looked around, but when she turned back to face the water the tentacles had already coiled around her legs to spread them open. She fell backwards with a small yelp but another tentacle took her by the shoulders, laying her down gently on her back even as her slip was worked off her body so that these creatures from the deep could have their way with her.

They pinned her wrists above her head then got to work, flat-tipped tentacles gently massaging her lips before spreading them open, her pussy drooling clear slime in anticipation of cock. The water stirred and Eve gasped as a legion of tentacles rose up around her; all the tips — ranging from a simple blunt cockhead to flared heads and heads ending in crowns of bumps — glistened with seawater and precum. And they were all pointed at her.

It was only a moment before she felt the first one nudge at her lips, then they descended on her body. Some spurted clear slime out of their tips, coating her breasts and belly and buttocks while others massaged them in, stroking her sides and coiling around her breasts to toy with her nipples. The one cockhead nudging at her lips found her entrance, following the scent of her arousal, and plunged in. She gasped and moaned as it thrust inside her, the head rubbing deliciously against her walls, stimulating her from the inside even as other tentacles stimulated her body from the outside. One tentacle, its tip flared wide, nudged against her lips and she opened her mouth to lick and suck on its head; she felt heady with pleasure and almost faint with how hot her body felt.

When something latched onto her clit to suck it she screamed and came; The cock in her began thrusting harder, relishing in the fight against her squeezing walls, before slamming up against her cervix and pumping hot seed directly into her womb. The tentacles that rippled around her began to move at a more frenzied pace and some shuddered before splattering her body with cum; the one in her mouth suddenly thrust in before leaking out a sweet milky fluid, and suddenly Eve needed more. The tentacle inside her pulled out with a gush of hot, thick cum and it took only a moment for another to replace it; she moaned and spread her legs open wider as the bumps on the shaft teased her walls and her lips, each slick thrust stoking the fire of lust that burned bright in her core.

It took hours for the tentacles to have their fill, cocks greedily pumping cum into her, sometimes two at a time, forcing her passage to stretch open to be used as a simple toy for the creatures to vent off their desire to seed a womb. Eve had also drunk her fill of the sweet milky fluid that they fed her and now she lay on the rock, legs splayed open, dazed and tired but above all else, satisfied. Her cunt still spurted out hot, creamy seed with each orgasmic aftershock — and despite the flood of white that painted the rock between her legs her womb still held so much more that had yet to glaze her walls and lips on its way out. She could feel it inside her, a round mass of heat, and she could see it too as it pushed her lower belly to swell.

But Eve felt the tentacles grasp her legs again and spread them apart once more, and when she looked into the water she saw that another, larger tentacle was rising from the deeps. It breached the surface, water cascading off it in streams, and lazily slithered towards her before sliding into her pussy.

She gasped as the cold tentacle made its way up inside her belly, then gasped again when she saw the bulges slowly traveling up from the water. Eggs.

As the third egg was laid inside her she came, and by the tenth she was a quivering, trembling mess of cum and clear slime, and when the ovipositor had finished with her and withdrew into the water she could do nothing to stop the tentacles from descending on her body once more.


End file.
